


A Perfect Excuse To Cuddle

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter and Dorian Pavus are boyfriends. While travelling in the freezing Emprise Du Lion the couple uses the cold as an excuse to cuddle together.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers, KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	A Perfect Excuse To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Dragon Age Inquisition or Harry Potter. 
> 
> Author's Note: I have written this fanfic as part of the Cast the Dice 2020 event. The trope prompt I chose for this fic was Huddling For Warmth. I have also included this fanfic as my entry in the Keep Calm and Write Something Rare Pair 2020 Fest. 
> 
> I am also taking part in a Harry Potter crossover fanfiction bingo event that I am including this in. The bingo squares I filled in for this fic were Dragon Age/Harry Potter and Rare Pairing. 
> 
> This fanfic is unbeta'd so all mistakes or typos you find are all mine. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this fic , please enjoy!

“Freezing cold, mountains? Sure, let’s bring along Dorian!” Dorian Pavus complained quietly. 

Harry Potter who had heard Dorian’s words of complaint gave a smile and a chuckle. “You could have stayed at Skyhold. No one forced you to accompany us Dorian” said Harry as he walked beside the other male. 

Harry, Dorian Pavus, and the other members of the Inquisition were currently travelling together in the Emprise Du Lion, which was a snow covered, cold and craggy environment formerly occupied by elves. The area consisted of several ancient elven ruins including a large keep and multiple coliseums, there was also hot springs that had attracted dragons in the recent years. 

Harry had joined the Inquisition after getting stranded in the land of Ferelden due to getting struck by a curse that had transported him to another world. At the time he had been fighting against another wizard while doing his job as an Auror. 

The leader of the Inquisition had found Harry while on a mission and after being told Harry’s situation had offered him a job in the Inquisition since Harry couldn’t return home. 

Harry was a twenty-nine-year-old man, a magic user from another world who had short messy black hair, green eyes behind a pair of round black glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He was of average height, had a lean and slightly muscled body, carried a staff, and wore mage attire. 

Currently Harry was in a romantic relationship with Dorian Pavus, an attractive mage he had met upon joining the Inquisition. Dorian was taller than Harry and thirty-six years old, he had short dark hair, had a moustache that sort of curled at the ends, wore mage attire, and also carried a staff. 

Shortly after meeting each other Harry and Dorian had taken a liking to each other, they had developed romantic feelings for each other and they were now dating.

It was cold in the Emprise Du Lion, freezing even though the members of the Inquisition, apart from maybe the Iron Bull who had very thick skin, were wearing coats. 

Dorian looked to his younger boyfriend and gave him a fond look, “Oh, and leave you to fight against our enemies alongside such handsome friends?” he asked before giving a shake of his head and a short laugh before glancing back with a grin. “No, I think not” 

Harry gave a smile, “Do you want me to cast a warming charm on you?” he offered.

Harry had already cast a warming charm on himself so even though it was still freezing it still helped a bit so the cold wasn’t so bad it would affect his fighting. 

“No, it’s fine. I will warm up later when we are at camp” replied Dorian. “But thank you Harry”

Harry gave a nod. Harry then hesitated for a moment before saying, “If...If you want when we are resting at camp, we can er warm up together.” Harry blushed a little, his cheeks appearing slightly redder that wasn’t just due to being cold. “You know um…. we could huddle together for warmth” 

Dorian chuckled, “Sounds like a plan” he said after a quick moment of consideration. 

Dorian knew that Harry didn’t mean sex but that was fine with him. There were other kinds of intimacy that they could enjoy together in their relationship until they both were ready to have sex. 

Dorian was suddenly glad of the freezing cold of the location they were in , they could always use magic to make them feel warmer but this cold was providing for them a perfect excuse to cuddle and he was already looking forward to later when he could share some private , intimate alone time with his Amatus. 

~ ~ ~ ~

At around evening a campsite was set up and after dinner Harry went to Dorian’s tent. 

“Dorian can I come in?” Harry asked of the man inside. 

“Come in” came Dorian’s velvety voice and Harry entered. 

Once Harry was inside of the tent Harry and Dorian simply stared at each other for a brief moment, both feeling quite nervous. 

Both shivering from the cold Harry asked Dorian if he still wanted to do this. 

Dorian chuckled and gave a nod, “Yes…” he said. 

Dorian and Harry soon knelt upon the tent floor and laid down together. Harry conjured a blanket which he cast a heating charm on before the two men both moved as close to the other as they could and they wrapped their arms around each other with the blanket around them. 

Both were silent as they held onto each other both in a way that was both possessive and loving, holding each other close. Harry couldn’t help feel nervous as he realised that this was the first time that they had ever laid together. 

It was nice, they had never been so intimately close like this before. Harry closed his green eyes and found himself quite enjoying the feeling of being held lovingly by the man who he was in love with. Harry felt safe in the loving embrace of the other mage’s arms and felt like he wanted to just stay like this forever. 

“Well...this is nice…” said Dorian after a while, his voice sounding nervous. “Holding you like this, it’s nice. Do you feel any warmer Amatus?"

Harry could hear concern in Dorian’s voice, Harry gave a slight nod. 

Harry was shivering from the cold still but huddled together like this and being held close to Dorian’s body and sharing the charmed blanket was making it a bit better, he definitely felt warmer. 

“Yes…” he said. 

“Good...” said Dorian cheerfully and he pulled Harry closer to him underneath the blanket. Harry felt a loving and gentle kiss pressed against his forehead. 

Dorian and Harry then were silent for some time and just enjoyed the feeling of contentment and love that they both felt as they held each other underneath the charmed blanket. 

They remained this way the rest of the night , eventually both falling asleep in each other’s warm embrace and it wasn’t until they awoke in the morning that they spoke again. 

~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning Dorian was the first to wake up, at first when he awoke he felt surprised as he felt something in his arms but then smiled when he remembered the events of the previous night.

By now the charm that had been placed upon the blanket by Harry had worn off but with Harry snuggled up so close to him, Dorian still felt warm. 

Dorian was silent as he let his boyfriend sleep a little longer, smiling affectionately when Harry would mumble Dorian’s name in his sleep. He still was holding onto Harry in his arms and Harry was holding onto him. 

Half an hour later Harry awoke, eyes opening and soon after the wizard put on his glasses. 

“Good morning Dorian” said Harry, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Dorian smiled, “Good morning Amatus” 

“I suppose we should get up and have breakfast” said Harry. 

Dorian gave a sigh of disappointment , “Yes, I suppose we should” 

They both reluctantly let go of each other and then for a moment just sat there. 

However, as a moment passed neither man made to move for the tent exit and instead moved themselves close again before making out. 

Later after breakfast Dorian and Harry agreed to each other that they both quite enjoyed their little cuddle session of the previous night and the making out that had followed. They decided that this would not be a one time thing and that this would become a regular thing for them from then on, even when they would return to Skyhold.


End file.
